Percabeth to the max
by Percabethfan98
Summary: If you're for Prachel don't read this, it's not for you. I promise there's no bad content at all. I suck at summeries so just read the story! Please R&R! I don't Own PJO! Sorry if it's OOC! All flames accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I woke up this morning and smiled, today I was going to see Percy. Since my parents wouldn't take me all the way from California to New York I was going to go to Percy's house, spend the night, and we'd drive to camp in the morning.

I looked at the clock and groaned, it was already 9:00 and my flight left at 11:00. Plus I still had to pack. I sighed and rolled out of bed, taking the sheets with me.

Without paying attention to what I grabbed, I shoved a drawer full of clothes in my duffle bag.

I also put my magic Yankee's cap and Daedalus's laptop. Then I dragged myself to the bathroom and dumped everything in my small bag.

I looked at the clock again, 9:07. Ugh, why didn't time move faster? I went into my room looked around, hoping I wasn't forgetting anything, oh yeah, I needed to change.

I put on a t-shirt and jeans, and ran my fingers through my hair, trying in vain to comb out all the tangles. I gave myself the once-over in my mirror and walked downstairs.

I kept it simple and stuck to cereal. After swallowing the last bite I checked the clock again, 9:36. I wished I controlled time! Oh well, why couldn't I be at the airport early?

"Dad," I called. "Can we go now?" I listened, trying to find out where he was. There was a lot of shuffling in response so I figured that he'd just gotten up.

"Please? Today?" I said a little more impatiently. All that I heard was a groan. "Ugh!" I called angrily. "You take forever."

"I'll take you." I spun around, startled by the extra voice. I saw my step-mom standing there.

"Okay." I said grumpily, not wanting to sit through the car ride with her, but I wanted to get to Percy's as soon as I could.

"Let's go." She said enthusiastically, as if this would be fun.

As soon as we got to the air port I waved goodbye, ditching her before she could talk to me about the safeties of traveling alone.

After walking around aimlessly for a bit I sat at the gate waiting for my flight. I looked at a clock, 10:30. "C'mon, hurry!" I mumbled under my breath.

"All passengers who are boarding the fight to New York, you're flight will leave in ten minutes. Please enter the plane through this gate." I looked over to see a flight attendant standing by the front desk.

"Finally!" I said, maybe a bit too loud. I stored my luggage and found my seat and hoped we would land soon. I didn't think I could stand the four hour flight.

When I had my seatbelt fastened I got myself comfortable--- or at least as comfortable as you can get on a plane, --- and dozed off. I woke up to a lot of loud shuffling, everyone was leaving, I slept through the entire flight!

"Yay, I'm in New York." I thought aloud. I've always hated exiting planes, everyone shoves and pushes and makes it hard to leave.

When I finally got off the plane I went to the luggage pick-up, grabbed my suitcase, and waited by the door for Ms. Jackson to come pick me up. I waited, and waited but she finally came.

"Hey Ms. Jackson." I said as I climbed into her car.

"Hello Annabeth, it's been awhile since I've seen you." She said. "Yeah." Was all said.

The car ride to their apartment was surprisingly short, but it still seemed like Ms. Jackson managed to tell me every story she knew.

After a bit of driving we were finally at their apartment!

We walked up the stairs to the apartment, I saw Percy standing there, looking rather eager. I blushed.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. Whoa! Percy had gotten so much taller! He was at least three inches taller than me now.

"Hi!" I said, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Uh, c'mon in." He said motioning toward the door.

"Okay." I said

"Er, here's your room. You can unpack and stuff."

"Sure, uh, can I have some water?" I said quietly.

"Okay," He said, smiling impishly. "Be right back." And then he walked into the kitchen.

He came back holding an empty glass. I must have looked confused because he said.

"Wait for it." And then all of a sudden the glass was filled with water.

"Show off." I mumbled taking the glass.

"You know you liked it." He said happily.

"I'll go unpack." I said, pushing past him to the guest room.

When I got inside the guest room I just set down my things, no reason to unpack, I'd only be here one night. I looked around, nice room.

I went outside to find Percy talking to his mom. I hid so I could listen, it sounded like they were arguing.

"Yeah, it's a good idea!" Ms. Jackson said.

"No, it's really not, it'd be too weird." Percy said. What were they talking about?

"Why don't you just ask her to simply go out to dinner? It really wouldn't be awkward. It's Annabeth." Ms. Jackson said. Oh, that's what they're talking about, but I still was hiding.

"C'mon Percy, you know you like Annabeth." Ms. Jackson smiled, suppressing a laugh.

"Ugh, if you'll leave me alone I'll ask her." Percy said, annoyed. I did my best to keep from smiling and made it look like I had just walked out of my room.

"Oh, hi," I said pretending I just noticed them.

"Hey." Percy said. His mom glared at him, he glared back.

"Fine," He mumbled. "Uh, Annabeth do you want to go get some dinner."

"What?" I said just to torture him.

"Do you want to go get some dinner someplace?" He said again, I saw his mom hold back a giggle.

"Okay, where?" I asked.

"Um, there's an Italian restaurant down the block?" He said, I wondered if that was a question.

"Sure, sounds good." I said with a smile. Percy looked relieved. "I'd better go change then." I said and pretending to leave but really listening to his mom talk.

"See was that so bad?" She asked with a smile.

"Goodbye." Percy said getting up, so I ran to my room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked once I was changed.

"Yeah, just a second." Percy said getting off his chair. I smiled and stood up. Then the doorbell rang, (**A/N you're welcome Chloe. ;p) **

"Oh, can you get that?" Percy asked.

"Okay, sure." I said walking towards the door.

"Thanks." He muttered going into his room.

I opened the door and there stood my least favorite mortal, Rachel** (A/N spelling?) **Dare.

"Oh," She said, obviously shocked to see me. "Uh, hello?"

"Yes?" I said expectantly.

"Er, is Percy there?" Rachel said trying to peek in past me, I stood in front of her.

"Um, no, he's getting ready." I said, actually telling the truth.

"Huh, for what?" Rachel said cocking her head slightly.

Erg! Would she ever leave. "Um, uh our date, Percy and I are going out now." I lied, hoping she'd believe me.

"What! When? Who? But you, and huh?! She babbled.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you? Oh, he said he said he told everyone. Oh well." I said, over her chattering.

"Maybe you should go, he'll be out in a minute and I hate it when thing are awkward." I said shut the door.

I tried not to feel bad, just something about her makes me hate her.

"Who was that?" Percy said coming out of his room, apparently he wanted to change too, now he was all dressed up.

"Oh, uh, someone trying to sell flood insurance, I told him that this house would never get flooded." I said, man I keep on lying.

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. Now I'm ready."

"Alright then, let's go." I made a silent prayer to the gods that when we opened the door Rachel wouldn't still be there.

I pulled the door open just a little at first and sighed with relief when no one was there.

After we ate and fought over the check we went to an ice cream shop. I couldn't help laughing as Percy tried to catch every drip off his cone, only get full of ice cream in the process.

Once he finished we started walking home, just talking and catching up on things. When we got home it was already 9:30 and I was tired. I told him that I was going to get to bed he just yawned as if the second my notion.

I pulled on my pajamas and crawled into the bed. Within minutes I was asleep.

*****************************NEXT DAY********************************

I slept in that morning but to my surprise Percy was still asleep, wondered how late he stayed up.

I changed and went to the kitchen. Ms. Jackson was up and making blue waffles.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully. "Would you mind waking Percy, he still needs to pack up?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I said, so I walked down the hallway to Percy's room. I knocked on the door first, in case he was up, there was no reply.

I opened it and found Percy with the sheets pulled up to his chin, asleep. "Percy," I said, "you've got to get up now."

Without moving he said "Five more minutes' mom." I chuckled, he really must be tired. I walked over pulled the sheets off him, immediately wishing I hadn't.

"Huh, what?" Percy said sitting up. "Oh, it's you." He said relieved. "What?" He asked when he noticed I wouldn't look at him. He looked around, "Oh gods." He muttered when he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh, your mom said to get ready. I'll be in the kitchen." I said blushing and turning toward the door.

"No that's okay, see all done?" Percy said and I looked over and chuckled, in his scramble to get dressed he put his shirt on backwards.

"Nice." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. I casually touched my face to see if I was still blushing. Yep.

"Huh?" He said looking down, "Oh whatever, my clothes look better this way." I laughed

"Well you mom said to pack, see you in a few." I said and left, still blushing.

***************************THE END************************************

**Okay tell me, love it? Hate it? Suggestions? I love 'em! This is a one – shot, I don't think I'll make more chapters, I'm already tired of this story. And thank you Chloe, for just about co-writing this. I gotta love ya! Please peeps review! I want you feed back! **

~Percabethfan98


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm having major writer's block and I can't think of a new chapter, so this is the same chapter in Percy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does!**

"C'mon, hurry!" I said, drumming my fingers on the counter while staring at the clock, Annabeth was coming over today and I was more excited than I'd like to admit.

"You seem rather eager." My mom said, looking smug.

"No, I just wa--, never mind." I trailed off. The truth is, I really am excited, but my mom probably shouldn't know that.

"Well alrighty, I'm going to head down to the airport to pick up Annabeth, you want to come?" My mom said getting up from the couch.

I knew I'd look too happy when I saw Annabeth in the car, I'd better just see when she gets here.

"Uh, no thanks I'll wait here." I thought aloud.

"Hmm… okay," My mom said and walked over to the door. "See you soon."

"Yeah, I'll do it." I replied, oblivious to what she asked me, I was busy trying hard not to be nervous.

Once the door was shut I got changed, I suddenly wanted to look better and I wondered why.

"Now what?" I murmured, I couldn't think of anything to do.

And then I heard the unmistakable sound of my car's engine drive down our street.

"Uh…" I ran in circles trying to think of something to do, if I waited outside for her I'd look too eager, if I just sat in my room I'd look like I didn't care if she was here or not.

"Oh forget it!" I thought aloud, I'm going to wait outside my apartment door, after all I am eager.

I stepped outside the door and tried to remember how to breathe. Why was I so nervous?

And then I saw her—golden hair and all—staring at me in disbelief; I'm sure I was doing the same thing, was I really getting so much taller than Annabeth?

"Hey," I said doing everything I could to not sound so happy.

"Hi!" She said it looked like she was holding her breath or something.

I cocked my head inside and said "Uh, c'mon in?" It was more of a statement than a question but my brain still wasn't functioning.

"Okay," Annabeth said, looking more shy than shocked now.

I walked past the kitchen and my bedroom to the guest room.

"Uh, here's your room, you can unpack and stuff." I opened the door for her.

"Sure, um, can I get some water?" Annabeth was really acting quiet.

And then I had an idea to maybe break the thick layer of ice. "Yeah," I said mischievously, "be right back."

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an empty water glass and moved back to the guest room.

Annabeth stared at me for a second so I said "wait for it." And then I felt a pull in my gut and the cup filled with water.

"Show off." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"You know you liked it." I said smugly.

She pushed past me into her room and murmured something I didn't hear.

"Hey Percy, can you come here?" It was my mom in the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked over there.

"I think you should ask Annabeth out to dinner." Her suggestion caught me by surprise.

"YOU MEAN LIKE A DATE?!" I said really too loud, I hoped Annabeth didn't hear.

"Well if you want it to be a date, or it could be two kids just eating dinner."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but no way!" I didn't want anything to get weird for me and Annabeth and they might if I asked her out.

"Fine, I'll ask her for you." My mom said, looking just peachy about her idea.

"What? No, that'd just be creepy!" What the Hades was my mom thinking?!

"Yeah it's a good idea!" She retorted a little less calmly.

"No, it's really not, it'd be too weird." Why couldn't she just drop the subject?

"Why don't you just simply ask her to dinner? I really wouldn't be that weird it's just Annabeth." My mom said again, it's like she was trying to make things hard on me.

"C'mon Percy, you know you like Annabeth."

I didn't say no to that, I mean I'd be lying if I said no but I didn't want things to be strange with us.

"Fine, if you'll leave me alone I'll ask her!" I finally gave in, wanting this to be the last of the subject.

"Oh, hi," Annabeth said walking in, she looked rather happy.

_Oh gods! Did she hear any of that?!_

"Uh, hey," I said skeptically, did she hear that?

My mom glared at me, "fine!" I muttered, "Annabeth, uh, do you want to go get dinner?" I said quickly.

"What?" She said cocking her head at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom stifle a giggle.

"Okay, where?" I replied happily, I am pretty sure Percy just asked me out.

"There's an Italian place down the block?" I said questioningly.

"Sure, sounds good, I'd better go change then." I sighed with relief when she walked down the hall.

"See was that so bad?" My mom seemed so thrilled.

"Goodbye!" I grumbled and walked away.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen where I was standing and I suddenly wished that I'd changed too.

"Ready to go?" she asked me with a smile.

"Uh, yeah just a sec," I thought that I should probably get on better clothes too.

Then the doorbell rang, "Uh, can you get that?" I asked looking at her.

"Okay, sure." She walked to the door.

"Thanks." Was all I said as I excused myself to my room.

While I was in there I looked around frantically for an appropriate outfit. _That shirt's supposed to be in the wash. Annabeth sees me that all the time! _You get the idea.

I finally found a clean shirt that looked nice enough and moved to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I asked I couldn't hear who was at the door.

Annabeth suddenly looked nervous, "Uh, someone trying to sell flood insurance, I told him this apartment would never get flooded." She said, almost looking guilty.

I laughed a little. "Yeah that's true, now I'm ready." I said, well at least as long as the gods were ruling.

"Alright then, let's go." Annabeth said opening the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was great except for the fact that she wouldn't let me pay, and I probably looked like a fool when we went out for ice cream later.

When we got home Annabeth said she was tired and I agreed that I was too so we both went to our rooms.

I wasn't really tired I just wanted to get away from my mom so she wouldn't make me tell her every microscopic detail of the night.

I stayed up really late, I felt like I had too much on my mind to get any sleep, but eventually I drifted to sleep.

In my dream I was staring at someone who looked a lot like Annabeth; but that would be weird, why would I be dreaming of Annabeth? And then suddenly I felt a draft.

I sat bolt right up in bed, reaching under my pillow for Riptide. "Huh, what," I said searching the room. "Oh, it's just you." I was relieved when I saw Annabeth, not some monster.

"What?" Why wouldn't Annabeth make eye contact with me? "Oh gods!" I wasn't wearing a t-shirt to bed.

"Uh, your mom said to get ready; I'll be in the kitchen." She said turning towards the door.

"No, that's okay, see all done." I said once I'd pulled on the closest shirt.

"Nice," she laughed

"Huh?" I said looking down again; my shirt was inside out and backwards. "Oh whatever, my clothes look better like this.

"Well your mom said to pack, see ya in a few." Annabeth said and left my room.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed, I new I was the exact color of a rose.

**Okay well like I said, major writers block, so PLEASE-- I can't stress that enough—PLEASE give me ideas for a new chapter! Sorry Chloe, I couldn't think of a new chapter yet because you didn't help me! Read and Review!**

**~Percabethfan98 **


End file.
